1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a golf putter and methods of using the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved golf putter, designed to allow a golfer to utilize the putter in a novel manner, yielding enhanced results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf theory teaches that a putting stroke should be executed in generally pendulum-like fashion. In the conventional method for putting, the hands of the golfer are typically located one beneath the other and grasp the shaft in a reverse overlap grip, thereby positioning one shoulder beneath the other. During the stroke, in order to approximate pendulum-like movement, a body adjustment is made, to compensate for the fact that the shoulders are not naturally level upon address of the ball. Generally, this requires undesired movement of the forearms and/or wrists. While this conventional method has clearly proven satisfactory over time, it is difficult to execute with consistency, since the necessary body adjustment is a complex physical movement.
In addition, when striking the ball, it is often difficult for a golfer to maintain a rigid form, even when concentrating on maintaining form over all other parameters. Too often, a golfer may break his or her wrists at moment before impact, causing the face of the club head to strike the golf ball in an undesirable manner, usually causing a poor putt.
Thus, there is a need for improved golf putter, designed to allow a golfer to utilize the putter in a novel manner, yielding enhanced results.